


陰影中的閃爍

by fluffygreenpillow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Mentions of PTSD, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffygreenpillow/pseuds/fluffygreenpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每件事都有個無法回頭的地步——成敗在此一舉。Jemma 已投降了，但依然懷著希望——希望有一天這世界會再次變得仁慈些，總有一天，或許吧。</p><p>（一個關於 Jemma 的故事和她尋找自我中發生的不同關係）</p>
            </blockquote>





	陰影中的閃爍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a shining in the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530465) by [biochemprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess). 



>   * 原文：[a shining in the shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3530465)；作者： biochemprincess [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess), [x](http://mightyjemma.tumblr.com/)]
>   * 主角：寶貝生化公主 西蒙斯 (Jemma Simmons)
>   * 配角：黑寡婦 (Natasha Romanoff)、梅姨 (Melinda May)、鋼鐵人 (Tony Stark)、鷹眼 (Clint Barton)、溫柔綠巨人 (Bruce Banner)、仿聲鳥 (Bobbi Morse)、絲凱 (Skye)、費茲 (Fitz)
>   * 其他：創傷後壓力症 (PTSD) 警告
> 

> 
> 文名來自 Gabrielle Aplin 的歌曲 “Home”。

 

Jemma Simmons 處理惡夢和不眠之夜的方式就如同她處理大部分關於自己的問題：裝作不知為妙。她知道這只是個佔時擺脫問題的方法罷了。但她再也不願為一場又一場贏不了的戰繼續奮鬥。如果你一次一次的倒下，那收集和彌補自己的碎片還有什麼意義呢？

然而每大清早 05:45 她依然準時起床。她的身體自動操作每早的行程，起床—慢跑—淋浴—梳頭—穿衣—泡茶—回覆手機上的來信—穿鞋。

她覺得自己適應這些常規還算蠻快的。可能是因為她至終還沒完全恢復在 HYDRA 的那段時間。也或許因為這裡就是她應所在的位置。

（這兩個選擇都讓她感到不是很舒服。）

 

* * *

 

每件事都有個無法回頭的地步——成敗在此一舉。Jemma 已投降了，但依然懷著希望——希望有一天這世界會再次變得仁慈些，總有一天，或許吧。

她又再次離開了。

她依然抱著希望。 

 

* * *

 

當她大步走進實驗室時，Bruce 跟她打個招呼，而她也同時把那副對外的假惺惺的微笑拋在門外。在一起工作的第一個星期裡，Banner 博士就跟她說了，她不必假裝，不需用謊言來隱藏自己。

起初她不了解他是如何在認識她這麼短時間內就看得出那麼多。但這位科學家的確有很驚人的觀察力，雖然大部分的時候他不會坦直跟你說。

就如現在。他一定已注意到她那再怎麼樣都無法隱藏的眼底深影，但看在禮貌份上就不提了。

「天呀，Simmons，妳看起來太糟了。」

另一方面呢，Tony Stark 不是以保密自己的看法而出名的。Jemma 聳聳肩，補了個帶有歉意的微笑。在 Stark Industries 工作的一禮拜內，她也發覺了另一個東西：Stark 也許真的聰明絕頂，但你不需把他的話當真。（這有可能是 Bruce 的確切用語。）

她不很介意，不知如何他就是令她想起 Lance。

「好吧，妳們女士們去拿杯咖啡喝吧，我們得開工了。」

的確，簡直跟 Lance 一模一樣。

（她不曉得為什麼會聯想到他，說實在她並不跟他很熟。）

 

* * *

 

 **to** : Jemma  
**from** : Skye  
_以後會回來吧？？？_

 **to** : Skye  
**from** : Jemma  
_會。只是不是現在。_

 **to** : Jemma  
**from** : Skye  
_真對不起。_

 **to** : Skye  
**from** : Jemma  
_我知道。_  

 

* * *

 

無論是簡訊或留言，她手機傳來的訊息不曾中斷。她從不回覆留言，只是播聽訊息而已。她不敢接電話，深怕自己的聲音會透露她的現況。

但她回覆每封他們傳來的簡訊。Jemma 不希望這次像上次那樣。她不想跟他們完全斷絕來往，她只是需要一點點自己的時間。

要形容她的感覺真的很難，因為沒有一個可理解的原因能解釋她的感想。她不清楚自己到底為什麼做出了離開的決定，而正是這點讓她也被自己嚇到了。就好像在盲目飛行——不知何去何從，只知道自己絕不能撞毀這架飛機。

但她知道這還是最好的處理方式。

他們依然是她最要好的朋友，直到永遠。他們多多少少所結成的友誼，是沒任何事物能破壞的——不管 Fitz 是怎麼想的。

（傷她最深的是他的話。） 

Jemma 依然是他們的朋友。但現在她必須當他們之間隔離千萬英里的朋友；她需要一些距離才能洗清自己。

也許她有點誇張，也許她反應過度了。Skye 有只告訴 Fitz 的權利，這是她各人所做的選擇。Jemma 絕不會奪取她的獨立決定權。

然而不管她的用意，這還是個粗心、傷人的舉動。Jemma 已很厭煩大家對她撒謊，厭煩不明外星疾病奪走人命（修正：這次是一個外星來源所激起的基因表型），厭煩那些使用外星物質來統治世界所導致喪命的事件。

所以她來到這裡，遠離了他們，獨自前往一個不知結局如何的探索。 

 

* * *

 

（她還能感到那狂風扯著她，一根根髮絲掉在她眼前，淚水流下她的臉頰。

她耳裡依然能聽到大海浪聲，殘忍無情，將他們活活吞了。

她不得不承認這全都是她的錯。） 

 

* * *

 

_稍過早上 8 點時，有人敲了她的房門。她為自己訂的汽車旅館並不是什麼特別的，就只是另一個路旁的小屋子。房裡提供了一張床、一個衣櫃、一張木書桌。還有一套小衛浴。這樣就夠用了，但最主要的是沒人問她任何問題。_

_Jemma 很明確交代她不想被打擾，就連服務員也包含在內。看來她在 HYDRA 度過的那幾個月讓她變得疑神疑鬼的。尤其像現在，讓她很害怕碰見那位在門後等著她的人。_

_她將藏在枕底下的手槍慢慢舉起，輕悄悄地走到門後。她試著從右方的窗戶查看外面的景像，但真的什麼也看不到。心裡做好了最壞打算，接著她就撞開了門，高舉手槍正對侵入者的大腦。_

_當 Jemma 看見站在她面前的人的那一刻，她的心跳停了好幾下。但並不是因為懼怕，不，而是因為那剎那的震驚僵住了她。_

_而當那紅髮女子看到眼前這位舉著槍的生化學家，她的嘴角就彎彎的笑了。_

_「妳以為有人會跟蹤你，想殺害妳？」Natasha Romanoff 口中冒出的第一句話聽起來很好奇有趣。「妳很聰明。她顯然把妳訓練的非常好。」_

_Natasha 自動踏入房間，用有自信的大步伐邁過她。Jemma 扣上門以後轉頭望著她。_

_「誰？」Jemma 開口問道，被這位目前應該深藏不露的前間諜的出沒感到困惑。至少她是不應該不聲不響就出現在她門前。_

_「Melinda 跟我通過話。」她說道，就如她看得出 Jemma 的心思。或者應該說是她臉上的表情。「她為妳擔心得很。」_

_喔。她把手槍握把抓緊了點，以免不小心把槍掉在地上。Natasha 可不會看好這樣的舉動而重新考慮她的第一印象。May 打了電話給 Natasha Romanoff，請這位間諜照顧她。喔。喔。喔喔喔。_

_如果已經達到需要採取這麼斷然的做法，她心想，那 Jemma 真應該開起她的手機、回覆她的簡訊了。自從離開操場的前幾個禮拜，她就沒再跟任何人打交道了。_

_「我能給妳一個工作機會。」_

_「什麼？」這句話是她從預料不到的。_

_「Stark 的實驗室需要一些幫忙人手。妳是最好的人選。」_

_「Tony Stark—鋼鐵人—想要我為他做事？」_

_「如果妳要這份工作，那他自然會在 Stark 企業添加一個缺位。」Natasha 非常禮貌的回答。Jemma 很容易就領會到她的意思。這間諜會挪天移地為她找上這份工作。如果她想要的話。_

_而這就回到關鍵問題，對吧？她想去嗎？_

_「我必須在那兒待多久？」_

_「妳不必做任何事，Simmons。」這位間諜朝她前進了一步，幾秒以內又恢復了一副嚴肅表情。「做主的是妳。這是妳的決定，想待多久就多久。」_

_這提議聽起來簡直是好的難以置信。這就是她目前生活所缺的。能取回她生命的掌握權，能再次得到自由選擇的能力——聽起來好像童話般似的。但還有其他得考慮的因素。_

_「妳幫這個忙會讓 May 惹上麻煩嗎？」_

_Natasha 裂嘴開懷大笑，她的笑聲居然聽起來有點——愉快？_

_「聽她說起，妳就像是個個子較小的隊長。但，哇塞，妳真不負期望。不，妳和 Melinda 都不欠我。」_

_「不欠？為什麼？」世上沒有事物是無代價的；去年發生的一切讓 Jemma 牢牢學到了這一點。_

_「不欠。因為有時候當這世界變得讓你無法忍受時，我們都需要轉頭依靠其他可信賴的人。」_

_過去的經驗讓她能切身體會到這句話。時間一秒一秒的過了，而 Natasha 繼續用她那期待的眼神注視著她。機不可失，時不再來。_

_「嗯，我願意接下這份工作。」_

_「那就好。收拾下妳的東西，我的車就在轉角等著。我會在我們前往紐約的沿途安排所有的事。」_

_「妳要跟我一起去？」_

_Natasha 點點頭。「我打算在 Manhattan 待一段時間。」_

_「妳要回來了？為什麼？」Jemma 問道，聲音裡帶著困惑。_

_「我不需再隱藏了。我已學會如何接受自己，如何與我以前所做的一切和平共處。」_

_接下來的沉默中帶著一個未脫口的問題。聽起來非常像是「妳能嗎？」_

_Jemma 無法想出一個令人滿意的答覆。_

_於是她默默無語去打包行李了。_

 

* * *

 

老實說，有些日子幾乎算是很好過了。某些日子——當太陽從地平線的另一端慢慢升起，當 Jemma 醒過來感到一種滿足的滋味、感到完整無缺——這幾乎能算是不錯的生活了。像這樣的一天，她工作時動作輕快些，也能多微笑些，能與 Bruce 輕鬆聊起，甚至聽到 Stark 的笑話時還會忍不住發笑。

但大部分的時候，要阻止噩夢再次來臨還是件很困難的事。她的腦海只讓她眼睜睜的看著所有的東西一次再一次再一次被毀滅。

每次當她的心跟著風聲一起狂跳，她眼睛流出如同海水般鹹的淚水，她的身體就像那即將塌下的屋簷顫抖個不停

她都需要一些時間才能再次想起——最後她活下來了。她撐過了這一切，她依然還活著。

這理由應夠讓她一心一意繼續向前奮鬥。

但其實這一點也不夠。 

 

* * *

 

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_還好嗎？_

 **from** : Jemma  
**to** : Fitz  
_還好。別擔心。:)_

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_妳在哪？_

 **from** : Jemma  
**to** : Fitz  
_Fitz……_

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_至少能讓我問妳_  
_妳在幹嘛？_

 **from** : Jemma  
**to** : Fitz  
_有一天我會秀給你看。_

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_盼望那天到來。_

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_:)_  

 

* * *

 

Jemma 依然在尋找。

當然，想幫助 Skye 的那股衝動仍然還在——Skye 是她的朋友，她的姐妹。她最想要的就是幫助她。

在她有空的時間，在正業結束後直到深夜裡，她喜歡埋頭勤奮工作。

在她離開前，她隨身帶了些 Skye 的血液樣本。以防萬一。

Jemma 再怎麼也預測不到她會來到這裡。她過於講求理論，太現實觀，無法相信命運的註定或神明安排。但她不得不注意到這莫名其妙的說法似乎合乎情理——一種反向、噁心的情理。

這樣的工作——在一個安全、有保護措施的實驗室裡（更何況是 Tony Stark 的實驗室）做研究——這一直是 Fitz 的夢想，不是她的。

Jemma 一直嚮往去探訪世界各地，想去探險地球的各個角落和這宇宙能獻給她的無限可能。她答應為 S.H.I.E.L.D. 工作因為她想把這世界變得更美好。

然而，守住堡壘的是 Fitz——最後一名的英勇戰士——而她卻為了保護那一小點剩下的曾經而離開了那裡。

在她看來這一點也不公平。這宇宙奪走了她的夢想和希望，在一不注意時就將它砸了破碎。

（這宇宙豪不在乎住在裡面的人們。）

她將幾微升的 Skye 的血液滴進試管，按順序將它們一一擺進分析器的試管架上，等那儀器做它該做的。

Stark 企業的實驗室是她所見過設備最齊全的實驗室，抱括 S.H.I.E.L.D. 在內。在這兒，金費不需經過考慮，她能得到任何所想要的，簡直就是每個科學家的最大美夢成真。

（Fitz 一定會愛上這裡。但 Fitz 不在這兒。）

這一整樓全是空的，除了她一個人。這寂靜，又厚—又重—令人不安—又孤單，讓她感到好沉。

她全神貫注在她的工作，直到 Tony 突然出現在她身旁她才發覺有人在陪她做伴。

「妳知道我不會為妳在這兒多待的時間付加班費吧？」

「如果你要的話，我可以離開。」

「這不是我要說的。」

Jemma 閉上了雙眼。她知道他只想表達好意，但在與別人談話時她似乎不記得如何避免這麼在意他們所說的。

「我知道。」

他探頭更仔細看看桌面前所擺著整整齊齊的化學物質。「妳到底在這兒幹嘛？」

「我想尋找——」嗯，她到底想尋找什麼？一個醫治療法？抗血清？「一些答案。」

「這是外空來的？」

她搖搖頭。「不，不完全是。」

「我能問一個問題嗎？」

接下來他要說的明顯得很，但她還是點了頭——為即將來臨的衝擊做了心理準備。

「妳為什麼離開了妳的夥伴們？」

「我就是擅長離別。」

「老實說，這不太像是妳。」

Jemma 低頭望著自己的雙手，一面尷尬地剝玩她的指甲。很久以前她一定會認同他的看法，但這已不再是現在的她了。在深夜裡跟 Tony 談心事並不在她今晚的計劃內。

「我對他們有害。」

「如果妳想知道我的看法——我覺得這也不是真的。」

「我只是不知道如何處理這些改變—我的反應不當。」

「是妳自己這麼覺得，還是他們這麼覺得？」

她終於抬頭，睜大眼睛望著他。但他似乎一點也不受干擾，繼續往下說。

「如果妳不是受影響的人，每件事都好像更充滿刺激。」他輕輕拍了下他的胸口，就在那以前裝了弧形反應爐的位置。

「嚴格來說，我不是受影響的人。」Jemma 反駁道。

「那就是倖存者內疚囉？」

「我不覺得這能正確形容——」

「Simmons，妳知道嗎？妳想怎樣叫這感覺都無所謂。不管怎麼說，它還是對妳的生活有很大的影響，而且似乎不是個正面的影響。我不覺得妳應該為自己的反應而責怪自己。無論妳做出了什麼樣的反應。」 

 

* * *

 

**（通話中）**

**00:00**

 

_嘿，May。_

_怎麼了？_

_沒事。_

_那為什麼打電話來？_

_\---_

_Jemma？_

_我還在這兒。_

_我不是故意想聽起來—_

_不，沒關係，May。我——我只是想找人談談。_

_談什麼？_

_不知道。_

_Jemma—_

_最近還好嗎？大家都好嗎？_

_他們——我們很想妳。_

_對不起。_

_不，別這麼說。妳該做妳必須做的。沒關係，別擔心。_

_我只是—_

_我知道。如果妳想回來，我們會很高興迎接妳。知道吧？_

_嗯。_

_但如果妳還需要更多時間，需要繼續尋找，就別急，慢慢來吧。_

_謝謝妳。為我安排工作。做的所有一切。_

_別謝了。_

_我得去忙了。真是多謝了。_

_需要幫忙再打電話回來吧。或是當妳需要談談的時候。_

_好的。Bye_

 

**03:18**

**（通話結束）**

 

* * *

 

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_Bobbi 有沒有跟妳提過_  
_說她跟 Hunter 結婚前_  
_還跟另一個人結過婚？_  
_我們這裡有個打賭_  
_大家都很難以置信……_

 **from** : Skye  
**to** : Jemma  
_**BOBBI 剛告訴我們**_  
_**她以前跟 CLINT BARTON 結過婚！**_  
_**MAY 叫我們問妳！**_  
_**能確認嗎？？？**_

 

Jemma 重複讀這些簡訊大約讀了二十遍了，才暫時把手機放下。Bobbi 從來沒談過這話題，所以她不知道這到底是真是假。但 May 叫他們寫簡訊來，代表這還是有些可能性。

因為只有 May 知道她的位置，而她也知道 Barton 在她附近的機率很高。

因為 Stark 邀她搬進大樓裡——他的大樓——的一個樓房。無復條件由她使用。

「只是個歇腳的地方，這裡每個人多多少少都得跟自己心裡的惡魔作戰。」那時他是這麼說的。

剛入住時，她有點不自在。但久而久之這感覺就消失了。如果她不想見人時，就不必見人。大家都各忙自己的事，如果有人想找人閒聊，只要去公用樓層即可。

大部分時間 Jemma 都待在實驗室或獨自在她的房間裡，因為跟他們在一起只會讓她想起她離去的夥伴們。偶然，此刻她正在公用廚房裡，因為她的茶包都用光了，還沒時間去買新的。

巧的是，這位關鍵男人也同時坐在客廳裡，好像在看 Lifetime 頻道上的一部悲片。

「小隊長，需要幫忙嗎？」

只當被叫到這蠢外號時——這包準是 Natasha 的主意，她肯擔保 99%——她才發現她還是眼睜睜的盯著 Barton 看。他也用好奇的眼光瞧著她，眼裡含著一個未脫口的疑問。

「呃，你有過——你曾經跟某人結過婚嗎？」

「某人？說清楚點吧？」

「Bobbi——Morse？」

失望的表情飄過他的面容，下一會兒就又立刻消失不見了。「嗯，是的，我們以前是夫妻。就好像前輩子的事了，很短暫的一陣子。最終我們倆就是弄不好。」他揮了揮手，指向她的手機。「妳發簡訊給她嗎？替我向她問好吧。」

 

 **from** : Jemma  
**to** : Fitz  
_是真的。你贏了嗎？:)_

 **from** : Jemma  
**to** : Skye  
_已確認了。可信來源。_  
_相信我。_  
  
**from** : Jemma  
**to** : Bobbi  
_妳的另位前夫向妳問好。_  
_（我得知道這故事的所有細節。）_

 **from** : Fitz  
**to** : Jemma  
_是，贏了。 :))_

 **from** : Bobbi  
**to** : Jemma  
_妳到底在搞什麼？？_  
_（回來我就跟妳說。）_  
_替我也向他說聲 Hi。_

 

「她也跟你說 Hi。」Jemma 朝沙發大聲說道，向 Barton 瞥了一眼。依她看來，他好像有點悲傷，又有點得意。她真是該問 Bobbi，叫她仔細說說這段故事。

但這可稍等。某人傳來的一封帶有個笑臉的簡訊讓她心底產生一陣溫暖的好感。

 

* * *

 

一天天轉成一個個星期，她依然每早早起，繼續奮鬥。

說不定她贏得了這場戰。

說不定還沒絕望。

今天 Jemma 感到勇敢，就好像未來會像從前一樣，會好轉。她的心弦好像輕鬆了點，黑暗也不像平常那麼沒指望。

她還沒做好回去的準備，還不到時候。

但有其他東西能展現她的進展。

 

**（通話中）**

**00:00**

 

嘿 Fitz……

 

* * *

 

_未完待續_

**Author's Note:**

> 作者 tumblr 地址：mightyjemma.tumblr.com


End file.
